Ongoing efforts to prevent terrorist attacks on ports and vessels in port (or catch fleeing pirates/smugglers for intelligence purposes such as recruitment) include a variety of non-lethal schemes to slow or stop the process of a suspicious watercraft before it gets close to an asset or escapes. Presently, such non-lethal schemes are a variety of propeller entanglement devices/systems (e.g., lines, nets, etc.) or devices/systems designed to slow the speed of a suspicious watercraft (e.g., nets positioned to snare the watercraft's bow, drogue chutes attached to the watercraft, etc.). However, these schemes are only marginally effective against propellers and are difficult to move into position when the suspicious watercraft is highly maneuverable thereby making them tactically and operationally unsuitable. In addition, these schemes are ineffective against jet-drive systems which are devoid of propellers.